club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Day
Agent Day, otherwise known as Jasper Faraday, is the third and current director of the RPA, assuming the role since January 27th, 2018. A lot of information about him is unknown, but is likely to be revealed in Operation: Paradox. Appearance Similar to Caligo, Day prefers to mask his true appearance, particularly his face. He wears a black handkerchief printed with a pattern of jagged white glow-in-the dark teeth over his mouth and nose, and a hood which shadows his eyes. However, it is known that he has tan skin and jet black hair, as well as the fact that he is roughly 6"1 and has a fairly muscular build. His clothes tend to be very practical in style. His usual colour scheme is black and dark blue. Origin and History Due to his secretive nature, the majority of Jasper Faraday's origin story is unknown. He comes from an unknown timeline, and is of unknown parentage. Day is known to have met with Markus Faraday sometime in 1977 at a Sex Pistols concert and conversed with him. Day first appeared in Earth-5621 sometime in the mid-2000's. He revisited again in 2014, which is when he met Agent Unknown and joined the Robber Penguin Agency. Day was formerly the SIC of the Agency. Though he has had business in other timelines, his major focus has been 5621. After Agent Unknown's death, he inherited the Robber Penguin Agency. Personality Jasper is a bit of a loose cannon. He is strong, intelligent, powerful and a good leader, but he is reckless at times. In general, he is a lazy, playful, cunning, and mildly arrogant person with a strong conviction. He also appears to be very laid-back, not taking things too seriously. To his subordinates, he is an agreeable and oftentimes kind person. Due to his origin story, he has a soft spot for survivors and victims of domestic abuse. Jasper is also a highly secretive person. Jasper does not believe in pacifism. He believes tough times call for tough decisions, and that mercy can only complicate missions. Jasper doesn't believe in redemption. By nature, he is an anarchist, disliking syndicates like the World Government Council. The one person Jasper truly hates is Markus Faraday. He utterly and absolutely loathes Mark, for reasons yet unknown. Powers, Skills, and Abilities * Physical advantages: Jasper's stature and strength also give him an advantage on the battlefield. * Jasper is skilled in martial arts. * Jasper is skilled in the use of several firearms, melee weapons, and ranged weapons. * Jasper is also a fair tactician. * Jasper has the ability to raise minor demons. * Jasper is also a necromancer. Trivia * Jasper swears a lot. * Jasper is a noted arachnophobe. * Jasper once jokingly referred to himself as Roonil Wazlib. "Roonil Wazlib" is a misspelled version of a name of a Harry Potter character, caused by expired charmwork. * Jasper appears to have a penchant for comedic aliases. Some of his former aliases include, but are not limited to: Roonil Wazlib, Cousin Barny, Kat Kardashian, Aphrodite, Power Star Pawan Kalyan, and Finnick Odair. "Cousin Barny" is one of Harry Potter's aliases. "Power Star" is the nickname of Telugu actor Pawan Kalyan, known for his iconic movies and fan-following. Finnick Odair is a character from the Hunger Games Trilogy, noted for his good looks. * Jasper says that he is bilingual. He speaks fluent English, but hasn't revealed the second language. * Jasper's favourite musical artists are Green Day, Bring Me The Horizon, The Ramones, and Cardi B. * Green Day is likely the source of his codename. * Jasper is often symbolised with a wolf. This can be seen with his theme songs (The House of Wolves, House of Wolves), as well as one of Katakuri's (Circled by the Wolves). * Many of his theme songs are a direct parallel to Katakuri Faraday's. "The Sharpest Lives" (Katakuri) and "House of Wolves" (Jasper) are both from the same album. " Invasion_RMB" (Jasper) is a remix of "Invasion" (Katakuri). "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Katakuri) and "Jesus of Suburbia" (Jasper) are both iconic songs from the same band. "Near's Theme A" (Katakuri) and "Mello's Theme B" (Jasper) are the themes of two characters from the same show who represent different perspectives of the same ideals. "The Black" (Jasper) and "Circled by the Wolves" (Katakuri) are from the same album. "Circled by the Wolves" also serves as a sort of response/continuation to "The Black." * His favourite movies are Gabbar Singh, Bruce Lee: The Fighter, and Arjun Reddy. * His favourite actor is Pawan Kalyan, and his least favourite actor is Nandamuri Balakrishna. Theme Songs (Playlist) (WIP) * The House of Wolves by Bring Me the Horizon * House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance * Invasion_RMB from the Bleach OST * King for a Day by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn * Wake Up by Black Veil Brides * Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day * Destroya by My Chemical Romance * Bodak Yellow (Money Moves) by Cardi B * Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift * Mello's theme B from the Death Note OST * The Black by Asking Alexandria * Choke by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME * Into the Fire by Asking Alexandria * Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance * Mama by My Chemical Romance * Asshole by Ronnie Radke ft. Andy Biersack * Kodakaa Koteswar Rao from the Agnyaathavaasi OST * Alexander Hamilton from the Hamilton OST * The Power To Strive (Rayden remix) by Rayden/From the Bleach OST * Megalovania from the Undertale OST * Gaji Biji Gola Ayinadhi from the Padmaavat OST (Telugu Version) * Raja The Great Title Song from the Raja The Great OST * Dekho Dekho from the Gabbar Singh OST * Doflamingo's Theme from the One Piece OST Quotes * "Sure, I'm Jasper. Jas. Jassie. Jasperly. Whatever you want to call me." * (quoting Ron Weasley) "Follow the spiders.....why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" * "That, my dear friend, is none of your damn business." * "(chuckling) I may be crazy, but my craziness has a calculation." (Quoting Pawan Kalyan from the movie Gabbar Singh) * "I love you the way Marco the Phoenix loves the Marines." * "Please. Even considering fighting you would soften my muscles." * "Ego resides within each vibration of your voice." (to Ghost) Category:Robber Penguin Agency Category:Villains Category:Faraday Family